


A Couple of Runaways

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Running Away, Short & Sweet, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Sal convinces Travis to runaway with him.





	A Couple of Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not finished, and probably never will be. If you feel like making something out of this, go ahead. And if you feel like it, tag me in it so I can read along! :))

“Run away with me,” Sal whispered against his tear-stained cheek. “You shouldn’t have to go through this, you don’t deserve it.”

Travis sobbed, hands trembling as he grabbed onto Sal’s shoulder. “No, we c-can’t. Where would we go? We don’t have any money.”

“I have some saved up, and I know where we can stay. My dad has this cabin a few miles away… he let’s me go there anytime I want.”

“What if he comes looking for me? What if-" Sal gently pressed a kiss to Travis’ jawline.

“No more ‘_what if's_', okay? I promise, I’ll protect you. I can- _will_ keep you safe. I won’t let him touch you, let alone _find you_.”

Travis gripped harshly at Sal, sobbing a little harder. “I’m scared, Sal. He has ways of finding me.”

“We’re eighteen, now. Travis, he can’t keep you here forever. Legally, you are an adult. He can’t call the cops, okay?”

_Those aren’t his ways of finding me, though…_

“…Okay.”

Sal smiled sweetly, rubbing his thumb across the newly bruised cheek. “Pack your things, Travis. We’re leaving tonight. We’ll be long gone before he comes back.”

Travis looked up into Sal's eyes, and nodded. "Alright, I'll pack my things."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there you have it. Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos. Have a pleasant day!♡


End file.
